1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to teaching aids, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving the mechanics of a putting stroke of a golfer.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known to golfers, the holding of a golf club, body alignment and stroke, together with club face alignment when hitting a golf ball are important in playing a good game of golf, and particularly, in putting. In this connection, numerous devices and methods have been adopted, and many patents obtained on devices and methods for improving golf strokes. Examples of such known devices and methods are set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,919,099 5,797,804 5,467,992 5,437,458 5,362,057 5,282,627 4,805,912 4,423,875 4,244,576 3,885,796 3,471,155 3,246,898 U.S. Des. Pat. No. 380,518
While the known devices and methods aid in allowing a golfer to improve their swing in some circumstances, the known devices and methods do not work for all golfers, nor do they provide the correct, continuous, repetitive motion necessary to create xe2x80x9cmuscle memoryxe2x80x9d required for consistent putter strokes.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved and simplified device and method that permits a golfer to improve their putter strokes, by teaching the proper placement and stroking of a putter, and the steps required for creating consistency of stroking the ball during the putting process.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified training device for aiding a golfer in putting. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified putter guide device for use in teaching good putting stroke technique. It is another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved putter guide device for placement on a surface in front of a golfer in a putting stance to aid the golfer to visualize and practice good putter strokes. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified putter guide device for use in teaching proper golf putting technique. It is yet a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved putter guide device having a pad and movable walls for guiding a putter. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved golf putter guide device having a mat and movable walls, held to the mat by magnets to allow easy adjustability of the walls. And, it is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide a process to improve the consistency of a golfer""s putting stroke, by allowing the golfer to practice and visualize putting strokes using a flat mat having an opening formed at one end and horizontal/perpendicular reference and guide lines marked thereon, with a pair of movable walls, whereby the golfer may practice putting so as to create good muscle memory and consistent putting strokes.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a flat mat having an opening formed at one end and horizontal/perpendicular reference and guide lines thereon, as well as a pair of movable guide walls removably secured to the flat mat by magnetic means so that the walls may be incrementally adjusted to aid a golfer""s putting technique. Also, the present invention involves the process of practicing putting using the flat mat alone and/or with either or both guide walls to create consistency in putting technique.